


don't go, take me home

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Daredevil (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cutesy, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Other, briefly mentioned past onesided matt/foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Foggy wakes up sore.





	don't go, take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let's spend the night together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571228) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



> so returnsandreturns wrote [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571228) wonderful eddie/venom/foggy fic earlier today and I started this uhhhhh immediately lmao
> 
> it is a sequel-ish thing set the next morning because my god foggy and eddie is a good pairing
> 
> title bastardized from the stars song [Elevator Love Letter](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/stars/elevatorloveletter.html)

Foggy wakes up sore.

It takes a moment to remember why, but the unfamiliar bed and the extremely hunky dude he's wrapped around remind him.

Jesus. He fucked the dude with the alien. He fucked the dude with the alien _and_ the alien.

He pulls away from Eddie carefully, not wanting to wake him up but _really_ needing to pee.

Foggy makes it to the edge of the bed, feet swung over and touching the floor, before he hears something rumble behind him.

**"You're awake."**

He startles, and suddenly there's something slick and soft against his back.

"I am," Foggy agrees, holding a hand up near his shoulder where Venom is oozing up to speak to him. "Is Eddie up too, or is it just you awake?" 

**"Just me. He will be fully conscious soon."**

"You, uh... Sleep good? Do you sleep?"

**"It's not the same as human sleep, but we do 'sleep',"** Venom confirms, sliding goo over Foggy's hand and tightening in a way that he's way too weirdly into for this early in the morning **"You slept very well. Lots of snoring. Very edible."**

"I'll be taking that as a compliment," Foggy snorts. 

**"You should. You make very good noises, and we enjoy your company."**

"Aw," Foggy says quietly, "that's sweet. I enjoy your company too, buddy. I'm definitely giving Eddie -- y'all -- my phone number, just in case I'm in L.A. again soon." 

**"Are you not staying?"**

"Afraid not," Foggy sighs. 

**"What's stopping you from staying?"** Venom asks bluntly. 

"My job. And, like, rent," he laughs. 

**"You could stay here. We would not mind."**

God, he wishes. Eddie is gorgeous, Venom is scary in a way that any and all fear translates directly into a boner, and he hasn't been fucked that good in... _Never_.

Venom notices his hesitation.

**"We are very interested in getting to know you more,"** Venom continues. **"We know your insides very well, and Eddie would like to know your personality insides."**

Foggy laughs. Y'know... When you put it that way, without the context of, like, normal relationships, it almost makes sense. They had mind-blowing fun sex, why not get to know each other? Maybe he _can_ have it all.

Eddie stirs then, apparently surprised that Foggy hasn't left already. 

"Hey," he yawns. 

"Hey."

"You sleep okay?" 

Foggy nods.

"Yeah. Your bed is super comfortable for being a piece of shit," he jokes, and Eddie laughs with him.

"Yeah," Eddie agrees. He takes a deep breath in and whooshes it all out. "Last night was good." 

"Last night was _great_ ," Foggy corrects. "We were just talking about that."

**"We were saying that he should stay."**

Eddie frowns.

"What _exactly_ did you say to him?" Eddie asks suspiciously. 

**"He should move in so we can fuck him more. Foggy agreed that he should, but cannot give me a reason why he will not."**

"Oh my _fuckin'_ God," Eddie groans. "You can't -- Foggy, I'm sorry about them, they're a hedonist and a... A bastard." 

**"I am not a bastard."**

Foggy, thankfully, is just amused. 

"No, don't worry, I get it," he promises. "I mean, I don't _get_ it get it, but I know they're still learning what you can and can't say. Most people wait the full 12 hours before asking me to move in." 

Eddie laughs, looking relieved that Venom hasn't freaked him out. 

"When's your flight?" Eddie asks, remembering Foggy said it'd be in the morning. 

"11," Foggy says, and checks his phone. "Ugh. I should actually get back to my hotel room to get packed," he sighs. 

He... _Should_. It'd be the responsible, adult thing to do, rather than disrupting a business trip because he ran into someone that has already ruined all other bondage for him forever.

...He doesn't get up. 

Shit.

"If you want to push your flight back, I'm free today," Eddie says, kind of shyly. "I could show you around L.A. a little and we can get lunch? See a movie or something?" 

Foggy sighs. 

"I _really_ would take you up on that, but I'm here on business," he explains. "I'd have to make an excuse to my boss to extend my hotel room and explain why I'm still out here, and I'd need to scan everything that she's supposed to have in person _today_ so things stay on schedule," he lists. "And I traveled light for the _one_ time in my life I should have brought more clothes," he adds lightheartedly.

**"You could stay here,"** Venom offers. **"Eddie has the machine to scan things, and has extra clothes. Wear them."**

"Jesus, take it easy," Eddie mutters. "We would be completely down for you staying over again," he clarifies, "Venom just comes on way too strong." 

Foggy considers it for a moment. 

He's already being a responsible adult by not quitting his job to become a live-in fucktoy, really. He's earned it. 

"Yeah," he decides. "Okay." 

By the time Foggy reschedules his flight, emails Jeri, and gets the weirdest blowjob of his life that's really a handjob with a two-foot tongue, it's almost noon.

"You wanna shower and get lunch?" Eddie suggests. "There's a really good Vietnamese cafe three blocks away." 

"Sure." 

*

"So, uh, what do you do?" Eddie asks, sipping his coffee. It's technically just 10 ounces of espresso and 10 ounces of cream in a venti cup, and doesn't seem to actually be on the menu, but their waiter's defeated look when they walked in suggests Eddie has done this before, unfortunately. 

"I'm a lawyer," Foggy shrugs, still idly stirring his own _reasonable_ mug of coffee. 

Eddie chokes. 

**You have a type** , Venom says internally. 

"Yeah, well, so do you," Eddie mutters at him. "Our -- my last girlfriend was also a lawyer," he explains, and Foggy catches Venom's implication. 

"Well," he laughs, "if it helps, the last two people _I_ was interested in were also a journalist and also a... Vigilante-type thing," he says. "Respectively, I mean. Separately," he clarifies. 

Eddie snorts.

"Yeah? Which vigilante?"

Foggy rolls his eyes. 

"I shouldn't say, but it's not like he's that careful, anyway," he admits. "Rhymes with 'schmare schmevil'," 

"Ah," Eddie says, recognizing the name. "Right, the guy that runs around naked and beats up bad guys. Baredevil." 

Foggy laughs a little too loudly for the little cafe, but neither of them cares. 

"Yeah, him," he agrees.

"No shit though, you know Daredevil?" Eddie asks, lowering his voice to avoid attracting more attention. 

"Roomed with him in college," Foggy says. "Super hot, super smart, completely oblivious to me being, like, head over heels in love with him."

"Damn," Eddie shakes his head. "He missed out." 

Foggy grins.

"Oh, not really. I was much less suave in college compared to the playboy I am now." 

Eddie nods along solemnly, like he's giving College Foggy a moment of silence for how laid future Foggy is going to get.

"What about you?" Foggy asks. "Are you still doing the reporter thing?" 

Eddie shrugs and makes a wiggly 'eh' hand motion. 

"Off and on. It's complicated getting in front of a camera, but I'm still doing investigative stuff when I can."

"Nice. Are you only doing local stories?" 

Eddie grins. 

"It depends. You have a lead on something, or are you just trying to make excuses to stay in touch?" 

Foggy shrugs like that wasn't exactly what he was doing. 

"Both," he admits. "I'd definitely hit you up with anything I found, but I assumed we could also keep in touch." 

**"You said you may be back soon,"** Venom has to interject, though they keep their volume down since they're in public. **"You wanted to give us your number."**

"Jeez, way to sell a guy out," Foggy jokes, but his cheeks tinge red. "Yeah, though. I'm going to meet this client a few more times over the next few months, and last night was, really, _holy shit_. I'd love to call you the next time I'm in town." 

Eddie beams. 

"Yeah, dude. You were -- fuck -- it's not very often we find someone that's cute _and_ into the whole _us_ thing," Eddie says kind of dreamily.

**"You were delicious,"** Venom agrees. **"We want to keep you."**

"God dammit," Eddie mutters again. "Sorry. But, yeah, we're into it whenever you're into it," he shrugs. 

Foggy smirks -- Venom's blunt additions are nice, and it's even better when Eddie just... Owns up to it. Like, 'yes, in an ideal world we _would_ keep you in our apartment to have great sex, 24/7.'

"Absolutely. Gimme your phone."

Eddie hands over his cell, and Foggy does the same. 

He makes himself a contact as "Foggy", with a kissy face emoji, and puts his number and email on it. He considers taking a cheesy selfie to attach to it, but Eddie is already handing his own phone back.

He laughs when he sees Foggy's contact. 

"Great minds think alike." 

Foggy laughs too when Eddie sends a quick text, and his phone lets him know he has a new message from 'Eddie +' and an alien emoji. (The text just says 'aaaaa'.)

"They do indeed." 

Their waiter returns after a couple more minutes, and Eddie was right -- the food is _good_. 

This might just be the start of a beautiful friendship with benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> returnsandreturns is on [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com/) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns) and constantly writes good shit!!! i am also personally on tumblr over [here! ](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)


End file.
